officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Official RES Yearbook Commitee
So, this is the RES yearbook committee. It was started by Emko, and basically any RESident who comes to RES a lot can participate. We've started with the Awards, which were decided by our Epics and Legends: ~AWARDS~ ~Most... Most Accounts Award: Meilieh (Over 150) Most Accounts Banned Award: Yazzie/ Dani Most Foul-Mouthed RESident: Dani/ Yazzeh Most RPs made by a single person: Llama (126) Most Random RP: That Weightwatchers RP... RP With The Most Participants: I'm Different Like The Colour Purple/ It went By Like Dawn to Dusk/ BrackenClan/ StreamClan Most Common Age Throughout RES: 12 Most Common Charrie Age Throughout RES: 17 Most Popular Charrie Name: Dylan Most Original Charrie: Erin/ Bubziba Most Foul-Mouthed Charrie: Pidgey (Luna0404) Most Charries Award: Pokeh Most bigheaded RESident: Llama (no surprise there) Most Stalker-ish RESident: Yazzie Most Nerdy RESident: Geekeh/ Betheh Most Famous RESident: Bob. Bob is famous as hell. O___O Most Hardcore RESident:Hannah Most Obsessed with Peeta Award: Gee, I wonder. *cough*MUFFIN*cough* Most obsessed with a fictional charrie: just guess. Just. Guess. XD MOST EPIC THING EVER: NYAN CAT ~Best... Best Veteran: Paco / Meilieh Best Mentor: Hannah Best Parody RP Award: New Moon THE STUPID AND WAY FUNNIER VERSION, Best RES Series: Roger and Conrad/ Tsutar,so I've scarred you/ Kiwi's stuff Best TV show: CASUALTY/ MLF: FiM/ Invader Zim Best Charrie Chatroom: Hannah's Chatrooms Best Supporting RPer: Aura Best Breakout RPer: Ribboneh Best Joined RPer: Ribboneh in BrackenClan. Best at DRPing: Para Best Hunger Games Fan Award: Gee, I wonder. Best Emo Award: Luceh Best Scottish Impersonation: Mygothicwayz Best songwriter: MUFFIN XD On the first day of THG, Haymitch gave to mee... Best snack that smiles back: NOT GOLDFISH XD JOKESS. Best HSRPER: Blondeh Best Clanner: A lot of us hold that title. Best Creature-er: Once again, a lot of us hold that title. Best Fantasy Maker: Many people hold that title Best LIT: Blondeh Best EIT: Hikari ~Worst... Worst thing ever: FILTER. WORST MOSHICON: :D Worst RES Crisis: when the mods kept deleting our discussions till like 1AM... And the big freeze, easily. Worst Enemies: Dani / Llama worst RP Spinoff: Diff like a colour purple copy Least Friendly RESident: >.> Friendlyest RESident: That guy over there ~Other... Oldest RESident: Peace Youngest RESident: Osheh RESident Who Has Been A RESident The Longest: Meilieh / Luvya RESident Who Has Given Away Too Much Personal Info: Pokeh/ Dani That-one-who-never-knows-what-chur-talkin-bout: What? What're you talking about? That one in the kitchen chair stuffing her face with cookies: choceh The one who smashes the filter with leeks: Diddleh That guy over there eating that Taco: THAT'S GIR XD That dude in the corner watching MLP: FiM: Pinkeh Can't Make A New Account So I'm Stuck With This One: Chease ~Our imagimary husbands/bfs... xD Peeta's Wife: Muffin Justin Bieber's wife award: Yazzeh Justin Bieber's gf award: Emiko xD Draco Malfoy's Wife: Emiko >:3 ~Est... Biggest Fail Of An RP: Tiddlywinks Cafe Biggest Brony: Unknown. Currently... Unknown... Biggest Pegasister: Pinkeh Creepiest Charrie Award: Para's Ingrid/ Llama's Kathy Longest running RP award: BrackenClan/ StreamClan Funnest RP: TOO MAN OF THEM! xD Kindness Award: Emiko Friendliest Award: Para Chillest: FROSTEH THE SNOWMAN. Cutest Friends on RES: Fireh and Linkeh Hottest Book Character: Peeta Mellark/ Justin Bieber (decided on by Emiko and Yazzeh coz JB has his own book, Pokeh disagrees strongly) ~Epic Stuff~ Epic Writer: Alex Epic name beginning with L: Lulu! CREATOR OF THE ORBITAL FRIENDSHIP CANNON: I think it was someone in Equestria... CREATOR OF THE WIKIS AWARD: Llama and Iris Creator of the Wiki Award: Llama, of course...AND IRIS! ~ CLAN AWARDS (THEY DESERVE A SECTION OF THEIR OWN XD) Top Three Clans of RES: StreamClan, BrackenClan, LeafClan Best Clan Cat: Jay. Epicest Leaders: Leafstar, Burningstar Best MC: Greeneyes, Snowberry, Brownfeather, Best MCA: Sparkleleaf MOST EPICEST CAT EVAR: Nyan cat, duh. Most enthusiastic clanners: Ribboneh, Lexeh, Para, Termeh, Katsumeh, Epicest StarClan cat: Dreamwhisper! Cutest Clan pairings :3 : Silvershine+Blazeclaw, Loonsplash+Lightflare, Dawnrise+Shadowdwell, Willowstar+Jay, Rustpelt+Ravenfeather, Pouncepaw+Flowerpaw, Lovefeather+Proudspirit. Best Villain: HONEYSHADE. Nuff. Said. Biggest family: Rainpool (each side of the tree spans over twelve genrations), Leafstar, Wostr Clan rip-off-by a pissed noob- Streamclan 2- The Frightening End- Kagomay Category:Warrior Cats Category:Emiko Category:Muffin Category:Misseh Category:Hannah Category:Epicness Category:Noobs Category:LOLZFUNNEHLION Category:Draco Category:Malfoy's Category:Wife Category:Is Category:Nuff Category:Said